


How to “Tame” a Werewolf

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, fake scientific article, it went completely out of control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 伪·scientific article背景为只有一次巫师大战
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	How to “Tame” a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> 我说我原本不是要写scientific article而是要写轻松欢乐向短段子合集你信吗 我也不懂从哪里开始失控冲往这个方向的

How to “Tame” a Werewolf

着/ S. O. Black

**1 狼人简介**

**1.a 基本资料**

狼人（werewolf）又即人狼（lycanthrope），是一种会在满月当晚变形成为狼型的人类。在魔法部和纽特·斯卡曼德的《神奇动物在哪里》之中分类为×××××*，即为最危险的级别[1]。

麻瓜的名间传说狼人能透过意志控制变形、听到同伴狼嚎而变身、或是看到满月形状的东西而变身等都是错误的，促使狼人变身的原因仅只有满月，且不受天气影响**。狼人无法控制自己的变形，并且会在狼的型态下会丧失身为人的是非观。尽管如此，狼人仍能在事后回想起变形中的经历[2]。

狼人变形时型态大致与一般狼相同，除口鼻稍短、瞳孔稍小（皆更为接近人类性状）、尾巴成簇状以外没有其他区别[3]。

*不清楚是魔法部遵照斯卡曼德先生的分类，抑或是斯卡曼德先生在著作此书时使用了魔法部的危险级别分类。

**目前造成狼人在满月时期变形的原因还不清楚，只能确定是否被满月月光照到跟是否变形没有直接关系。

**1.b 狂狼症**

狼人是由狂狼症感染而造成的。狂狼症是一种魔法疾病，由狼人在狼型态的唾液与被咬者血液接触传染，符合现代麻瓜医学认定的血体液传播疾病***。然而，目前所知的传染方法只有唾液-血液接触，没有足够的证据或实验证实其他类型的血体液接触（如血液-血液、唾液-唾液等）是否会造成狂狼症的感染。

由狂狼症患者造成的伤口不论当下处于人型还是狼人型态都会留下永久的疤痕。银粉和白鲜的混合物可以帮助来自狼人型态的咬伤愈合，但仍旧会留下永久疤痕[4]。

***麻瓜医学：血体液传播疾病(blood-borne disease)为由体液（body fluid）接触传染的疾病，体液包含血液、消化液、精液、唾液、泪液、汗液、尿液、阴道分泌液等。

**1.c 行为**

狼人在狼人状态下会失去人的是非观，并且只对于人类有非常强烈的攻击性。由于在狼人状态下的不可控，狼人倾向于在满月时远离人群、避免伤及无辜。由于没有攻击对象，此举导致狼人转而攻击自身[5]。

经过笔者、莱姆斯·卢平、詹姆·波特和彼得·佩蒂格鲁严谨的试验后证实，狼人仅仅攻击人类，不包含阿尼玛格斯状态下的巫师。同时，在满月期间有动物陪伴的狼人自残的现象大幅减少。该方法能否有效改善狼人生活品质值得进一步的探讨。

**2 “驯服”狼人**

“驯服”狼人最重要的就是对他们不抱有偏见。

狼人也好巫师也罢。环境能对一个人的性格造成多大的影响早是众所周知的事实。要说是狼人生性残暴，不如说是社会逼迫他们走上这样的道路。以1637年《狼人行为守则》为例，魔法部与狼人有关的各项规定最终都被证明是失败。因为没有人愿意走向魔法部承认自己是狼人，也因此没有人会宣称自己遵守《狼人行为守则》[6]。早期的狼人在魔法部的迫害之下近乎毫无生存之道。无法工作养活自己，无法拥有一个简陋的庇护所，为了不伤害他人将自己套上枷锁转而伤害自己。不仅如此，还要担心自己身分暴露、担心他人异样的眼光。

“驯服”狼人跟“驯服”任何其他人类别无差别。因为狼人跟一般人没有差别。每个月“毛茸茸的小问题”不是一种罪孽，更不是灵魂的诅咒。

狼人并非生性残暴嗜血，后天环境才是主要的影响因素，如莱姆斯·卢平及芬里尔·格雷伯克。同为狼人，卢平及格雷伯克在巫师大战中分别身处凤凰社及食死徒两对立阵营。狼人运动分子卢平在个人传记《莱姆斯·卢平：狼人》中说：“若非在学生时期有邓不利多的帮助、掠夺者的陪伴，也许我会走上不一样的道路。”[7] 莱姆斯·卢平一直致力于为狼人族群发声，并且在巫师大战中有着巨大的贡献，进而被授予梅林爵士团一级勋章。卢平一向以温文儒雅的形象为名，和伴侣感情融洽，对于消除狼人在魔法世界的污名发挥了重要的作用。卢平的生平与成就更进而佐证了正面环境对于狼人（特别是狼人孩童）一生的影响。

笔者身为掠夺者的一员，且同时为卢平的伴侣，强烈主张狼人跟一般人类（巫师）并无不同。狂狼症造成一个月一次的变形并不影响狼人的性格，反而是魔法世界抑或是麻瓜世界对于狼人普遍的歧视及贬低心态，导致狼人不愿相信其他人类，更加深了刻板印象及误解。

**3 后续延伸**

现今魔法世界对于狼人的偏见已经逐渐减少，并且随着狼毒药剂的发明，狼人能够在变形时保持理智，更大大降低了误伤人的可能。然而狼毒药剂的制作过程复杂，材料昂贵，而魔法部应该设立独立的部门，并且提供某种程度上的补助。魔法学校更应该在课堂上传授跟狼人相关、并且正确的知识。

**参考文献：**

[1] Scamander, N., 1927. _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

[2-6] Rowling, J.K., 2015. _Werewolves | Pottermore_

[7] Lupin, R.J., 1998. _Remus Lupin: Werewolf_

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我在这篇文失控成彻底的学术文章前结束掉了他
> 
> 天晓得我的reference从头到尾只有两个sources我为什么还要citation


End file.
